


Doubts

by brightlikeloulou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: After a bad training session with Ahsoka, Anakin doubts himself as a Master, but his own former Master is there to reassure him.





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in this fandom x

Obi-Wan was accustomed to seeing an injured Anakin; caked in blood, bruised, unconscious. But that didn’t mean he ever stopped hating it, stopped being filled with overwhelming concern when he saw his former padawan in pain. 

Anakin liked to hide it, not the injuries themselves, those he didn’t really care about, but the pain. Anakin, now a grown man and Jedi Knight, was in the midst of training his own padawan Ahsoka, a girl incredibly brave and force sensitive, and training her to control her power with the force, had proved to be quite a task for Anakin, especially during sparring. 

Obi-Wan understood, he remembered what it had been like with Anakin when he was younger; the boy filled with excitement, eager to learn but not to listen. Obi-Wan had ended up with his own fair share of injuries, and Anakin seemed to find his sympathy now that he was on the receiving end.

“She is improving,” Anakin murmured through gritted teeth one night in their ‘fresher, sitting down on the edge of the tub, his feet against the cool tiles, and Obi-Wan gentle as he tended to the small wound on his head. Anakin never liked to go to the med-droids, hell, he never liked to seek any kind of help unless it was from Obi-Wan, and he could even be touchy about that sometimes.

“I know, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied, forcing the small frown off his face as he used the wet cloth in his hand to gently wipe the blood from Anakin’s smooth skin, “You’re doing well with her, don’t you doubt that,”

Anakin huffed, breath fluttering over Obi-Wan’s hand, making light goosebumps rise on his skin, “It’s hard not to get frustrated sometimes,” he finally said after sulking in silence for several moments, wincing as Obi-Wan continued to tend to him, “There’s things… that I feel she should be getting quicker, but I know that’s just my impatience,”

Obi-Wan smiled gently, using his other hand to tuck some of Anakin’s hair behind a pink ear, brushing it along his jawbone as he drew it back, “It’s normal to have moments like that, and you’ll have them a thousand more times before she’s ready to take the trials,” he told him, offering a small smile, wanting to see a mirroring one on Anakin’s instead of the worried and sulky pout that he had, “I can’t count the amount of times I wanted to grab you by your shoulders, and shook you until you relented into just listening to me for once,”

The look on Anakin’s face finally changed, a soft laugh falling from his lips, “I wasn’t so bad,” he murmured, tilting his head and pressing a warm kiss to the inside of Obi-Wan’s wrist.

Obi-Wan reciprocated by sending him a wave of affection through their force bond, and smiled when Anakin didn’t hesitate to return it, “You certainly had your moments, dear one,” he replied.

Anakin made a noise, somewhere between a sigh and a groan, “Then maybe my struggles with Ashoka are karma, for the trouble I gave you,” he murmured as Obi-Wan finished cleaning his small head wound, and the younger man let his head fall forward, resting his forehead against Obi-Wan’s stomach.

Obi-Wan hushed him softly, threading fingers into his soft hair, scratching his scalp in the way he knew the young man loved, “Don’t think that, it will be hard, but that’s just how it is. You wouldn’t find one Master who hasn’t had these same struggles with their padawans, Anakin,” he reassured him.

Anakin mumbled into his stomach, something he didn’t understand, and lifted his arms to wrap them around Obi-Wan’s hips, holding him loosely. Obi-Wan tugged his hair gently, pulling his head to the side, and Anakin understood, speaking again, “Sometimes, I feel she deserves better, a different Master,” he said, his voice so quiet and tired.

Obi-Wan shook his head, slipping his hands to cup Anakin’s cheeks, tilting his head up so he looked him in the eye, “Anakin, if you were to tell her that, she’d probably punch you. She doesn’t want another Master, she wants you, Ani, and she’s so lucky to. I used to think that you would be better off if Qui-Gon had lived to train you, but now that you’re older, I can see I did a fine job in turning you into a good man and a fantastic jedi,”

Anakin’s eyes watered, a rare sign of weakness, and his lips parted as a heavy sigh fell from them, “I love you, Master, I really do,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes closed. 

Obi-Wan smiled, and he couldn’t stop himself from bending down, pressing his lips against Anakin’s soft ones in a gentle kiss, brushing his thumbs over his cheek bones. He pulled back, but kept their foreheads together, “And I love you, Anakin,” he replied, pecking his cheek and then standing straight, pulling Anakin up to do the same, “Now, you need to sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning.

Anakin nodded tiredly, quickly wiping his eyes and then allowing Obi-Wan to lead him out of the bathroom to their shared bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & comments are loved and inspire me to write more! 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @iiloulouii


End file.
